


Keep Me Here

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Massage to smut, Mid Season 3, PWP, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, and lousy tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Flint notices Silver is in pain after walking with the crutch for a few weeks, after being threatened with a second amputation. Knowing his quartermaster will be no use in the upcoming battles if he's crippled by pain and a twisted spine, Flint offers him a massage. After Silver's initial misgivings he accepts, the only problem now is Flint didn't count on just what the sounds coming out of Silver's mouth were going to do to him, or what Silver's smirk was going to do to his self control.





	Keep Me Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/gifts).



> Prompt for Rose, which took me like a month. Gah. But it's done!

Flint narrowed his eyes as Silver wandered between the men around the campfire, chatting with them and hearing complaints. He didn't seem any different, but something was wrong, Flint could tell. He was hunched, leaning more on the crutch. Since he'd had to stop wearing the false leg for the last weeks, under threat of losing more of his leg to another infection, he'd had to use the crutch all the time, and it was affecting him.

As Flint watched, he nodded to the last of the men and left the circle of firelight, walking past Flint as he made his way toward his hut.

"Are you alright?"

Silver twitched and paused, then nodded at Flint's gruff question. He straightened his spine then slumped with a groan.

"It's your back, isn't it?" Flint sighed. "It's using that crutch so much."

"I just need to rest," Silver grumbled.

Flint watched him leaning against a tree, saw him wince and grip his right thigh tightly.

"Come here," Flint said, jerking his head toward his own hut. Silver watched him for a moment then hobbled after him, through the door.

Flint shrugged his coat off and tossed it on a chair, turning to Silver as he pushed the door shut.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm going to fix your back," Flint said. "Take your shirt off."

Silver stared at him for a long moment, warring with himself. Flint had no idea of the feelings that been developing since the night he found out about Thomas Hamilton. He didn't think having Flint give him a massage was even close to a good idea. He took a breath to protest and his back spasmed, causing him to grit his teeth against the pain. When he looked up again Flint was just watching him with a raised eyebrow and he sighed.

"Alright," Silver said tiredly. "Thank you."

Flint nodded as Silver shrugged his coat off with a wince and moved toward the bed. He sank down with a sigh and set the crutch on the ground before reaching for his shirt. His upper back was so tight and twisted that he couldn't even get his arms over his head.

"Here," Flint said quietly, reaching for him and helping him work his arms out of the sleeves.

Silver sighed as Flint's hand pressed against his shoulder, urging him to lie on his stomach.

Flint put a jar of herb infused cream he'd gotten from one of the healers on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed, his hip pressing against Silver's as he covered his hands in cream and put his hands on skin, feeling Silver twitch under him as his fingers began to rub at the first knots he encountered.

Silver's breath hitched every time Flint rubbed out a knot, working slowly across his back then up to his shoulders, working the worst out before he started digging deeper as he worked back down Silver's spine to his lower back. Silver groaned when Flint reached a particularly hard knot and his mind filled with images as his fingers worked and he had to shake himself, trying to ignore the thoughts he was having about just how else he could pull those noises from his quartermaster. He was only mildly shocked that he wanted to, but oh, how he wanted to.

Flint bit his tongue when Silver groaned again, wondering why now, why on earth, his libido suddenly decided to wake up again. He hadn't been bothered by a need for release in so long he'd almost forgotten what it was like to feel aroused by the sounds of another human, and this man under his hands was doing things to Flint that he hadn't felt in over a decade. And it was going to drive him made.

He switched direction, rubbing up Silver's back slowly and gently, biting his lip hard when Silver moaned under his hands, his breath coming in soft short pants, his fingers twitching near his head. He was getting restless and Flint wanted to lean down and kiss the back of his neck to quiet him.

"Silver?" he asked tentatively instead and Silver sighed, stilling.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "It's just been so long since anyone touched me in a way that was...kind...I feel as if I'm losing my mind a little. Just the feel of skin against mine is..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Flint asked softly, hoping the answer would be what he wanted.

"God no,” Silver moaned. “But if it makes you uncomfortable..."

Flint grinned, trailing his hands along Silver's spine, drawing a moan from him as he dug his fingers in, clearly doing it on purpose.

"If it's not making _you_ uncomfortable, Mr Silver," he smirked, deciding to throw caution to the wind.

He could practically hear Silver grin as the next words out of his mouth were pitched significantly lower than before and his voice was husky.

"Only in the most pleasant way, Captain," he practically purred and Flint's cock jumped, going from partial to full hardness in moments, so hard he ached. He put his hand on Silver's shoulder and leaned over him, feeling him shudder as he pressed his lips against the back of Silver's neck, nipping lightly at the small bump of his spine, then soothing with his tongue before kissing it again gently. Silver sighed, his spine arching as he rose up to lean on his elbows, his head hung between his arms as he stretched like a cat, pressing up against Flint's mouth as he trailed kissed across Silver's shoulders.

"Uncomfortable like this?" Flint asked, shifting, making sure his erection was pressed against Silver's hip. Silver moaned, rolling on his back so fast that Flint couldn't stop his hand from landing on Silver's chest and he stared up at Flint with dazed eyes, pupils blown wide with desire.

"Captain," he said softly and Flint leaned forward, catching Silver's lips with his own, surprising both of them. Silver moaned after a second, his hands coming up around the back of Flint's head and tugging him down, tongue sweeping across his lips.

Flint was lost to the taste of him immediately, his hands roaming Silver's bare chest as their lips slid together easily, perfectly, like all the stars aligned and Flint rolled his eyes at his own inner voice and it's overly poetic warbling.

Silver tugged at his shirt, torn between pushing it up to get it off, and getting his hands on Flint's skin. He moaned, his decision made as his hands laid flat against Flint's chest, warmth pouring into them from Flint's flushed skin.

"This wasn't what I imagined from a massage," Silver managed around Flint's lips and Flint pulled away, staring down at him for a long moment. His face twisted and he frowned as he realized there was probably no other outcome.

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Silver chuckled, one hand cupping Flint's cheek.

"To be honest I always thought if there was ever a chance at this, it would come when we fought," he said quietly.

Flint smiled softly, leaning a little more of his weight on Silver, catching his contented sigh with another kiss, fingers carding through his hair softly.

"As good as that may be," he mumbled. "I'm glad it's not like that right now."

"Me too," Silver whispered.

They didn't speak again, too wrapped up in each other as they kissed slowly, taking turns exploring one another carefully, hands brushing across skin, followed by lips and occasionally teeth. Flint found that Silver's nipples and the dip just above his hipbone were the most sensitive places on him and Silver spent an hour worshipping Flint's thighs, leaving two trails of small red marks up the inside of each.

By the time Flint's fingers trailed up the backs of Silver's thighs, barely brushing between his cheeks, a question in his eyes, Silver was shaking and ready to kill Flint if they didn't get on with it and he said so.

Flint chuckled, crawling up Silver's body to kiss him deeply as he reached for the cream again and easily trailed a slick finger to where Silver wanted him and slipped it inside, swallowing Silver's moan as his hips bucked. In truth Flint was more than happy for it to be the other way, but Silver's eyes were begging him for this, just this, and Flint was nothing if not willing to do anything for this man. It was like a dam had broken in him and he'd finally allowed himself to feel all the feelings he'd kept hidden for the last two years, to finally realize that this man had not only wormed his way into Flint's crew and life, plans and schemes, he's worked his way right into Flint's mind and curled up in a corner of his heart, and he would not be moved.

Under him, Silver groaned as Flint stretched him slowly with two fingers, then three. He arched, then impatiently rolling them and settled over Flint, pulling his hand away and using the cream to slick him before he sank down in one long slow movement, drawing a long groan from Flint as he clutched Silver's hips hard enough to bruise.

“Jesus christ,” Flint gasped and Silver grinned.

“You thought I was new to this, didn't you?” Silver smirked, leaning down easily and licking Flint's neck before biting down and sucking a large bruise, a mark for the whole world to see. Flint thought of protesting, then he just moaned, getting his feet flat on the bed and thrusting up into Silver, drawing small gasps from him with each move.

“I don't presume to know what you've done, but I thought perhaps it had been a long time,” Flint muttered against Silver's hair and Silver chuckled.

“A long time since anything but my own hand, and thoughts of you, captain,” he smirked. “Too long.”

Flint groaned as Silver rolled his hips, riding him with the clear intent of making Flint lose control. It wouldn't be hard, Silver's words shooting straight to his cock a Silver rolled his hips, rising slowly on his knees and sinking back down, his head thrown back and his hair tantalizing Flint where it hung just above his fingers.

“Do it,” Silver moaned, eyes closed, his hands resting on Flint's thighs as he rode him slowly.

Flint huffed a laugh as he reached up and wound his hand into Silver's hair, watching his eyelids flutter. He tightened his fingers and tugged hard, ripping a loud moan from Silver as his cock twitched and his ass clenched.

“Fuck, yes, captain, please fuck me,” Silver groaned and Flint grunted, flipping them and spreading Silver's legs wide, hooking one over his arm and fucking into him hard, drawing shouts and whimpers from Silver as he took him apart.

“I've thought about this,” Flint admitted against his ear as he panted, thrusting his hips hard and driving Silver up the bed. “Not often, but I've thought about what you might looked like here, spread out under me and taking my cock so beautifully.

“Jesus christ,” Silver gasped, his back arching, the ache forgotten as pleasure shot thorough him, his cock twitching as tightness curled at the base of his spine, faster than he'd expected even if it had been so long since he had another body against his.

“Are you going to let go for me?” Flint whispered, trailing his mouth along Silver's ear. “Are you going to come for with without my hand on you?”

Silver moaned, reaching for Flint's hands and twining their fingers together, raising them over his head, urging Flint to rest all his weight along Silver's body. Flint sighed, biting along Silver's neck as he rolled his hips, slowing now, wanting to draw out their pleasure for a few moments long.

“This changes everything, I hope you realize,” Silver grinned, whispering into Flint's ear as Flint panted into his. “You'll never be rid of me now, I'll never leave you.”

“You wouldn't have left me,” Flint smirked, confident as he dragged another moan from Silver as he thrust slowly, his cock dragging along Silver's hole as he pulled out all the way before sliding in again, agonizingly slowly.

“I could have.”

“You wouldn't.”

“No,” Silver gasped, rolling his hips into Flint as they moved together, their skin pressed together from shoulder to toes. “You're too deep in my heart for me to leave you.”

“God,” Flint groaned, the world spinning around him as everything he'd known for years shifted around him and he shuddered, tilting his hips to rub along the nerves inside Silver and Silver screamed, his fingers tightening around Flint's.

“Please!” he gasped and Flint snapped his hips, fucking into Silver hard, feeling the tension in his body build.

“That's it, come for me, come for me John,” he whispered and Silver froze, his whole body arched as tight as he tightest rigging rope. Flint slammed into him hard and Silver gasped, his cock jerking as he came between them, long ropes of white coating both their chests.

“Come on, captain,” Silver gasped, his heel digging into Flint's back as he clenched down, drawing a shudder from Flint as he shook, the pressure on his cock sending him into his own release as he gasped against Silver.

For long minutes the only sound was the sound of their heavy breathing, neither making any move to shift. Finally Flint pulled away carefully, sliding out and smirking at Silver's whine as he reached for a shirt and wiped them both before dragging Silver into his arms and nuzzling along his neck and into his hair.

“How's your back?” he asked softly and Silver stretched like a cat, arching against Flint as he sighed happily.

“It hurts, but it's better. Thank you,” he said, tilting his head to look over his shoulder. Flint smiled, unable to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss Silver softly, slowly.

“Next time, I'm going to fuck you over my desk,” Flint promised and Silver shivered, his eyes growing dark as his cock twitched.

“I'm going to hold you to that, captain,” Silver grinned, snuggling together as Flint reached over and dimmed the lantern, pitching them into the dark, smiling into his hair as they settled together, a wave of peace like neither of them had ever felt washing over them as they closed their eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
